


The One Where Joey Is Trans

by goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Character Development, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Making Out, Nipple Play, Transphobia, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople/pseuds/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople
Summary: This story is for my best friend, who leaves tonight for a land a whole ocean away to pursue a very impressive and exciting degree. I am excited for her, but will also miss her greatly. She was the one who gave me the courage to post some of my most controversial stories, and when I decided to try to efficiently clarify that I'm a good person after posting those stories by literally changing my pseudonym to what it now is, I recalled something that she had said to me, which both flattered and amused me to great extent: "You seem like a very good person with a fetish for evil" (obviously not genuine evil lol but more like consensual thrill-seeking that seems sort of deviant on the outside 😅). My friend is not a huge fan of Friends, but her recent personal journey has been inspiring, and I sincerely hope that this story can come close to doing the inner and outer beauty that she embodies justice 💖 Love you, girl 😘





	1. Chapter 1

How is it that the chicks manage to be so much hotter than the dudes on Baywatch? The men just sort of look like lumbering masses of skin and muscle when they run. The women, though... Joey watches, mesmerized, as their breasts heave, their hair flowing behind their soft bodies carried across the pristine sand by slender, elegant legs. Their bodies don't just look more desirable; they look more comfortable, more... right. "Hey, Chandler?"

"Yeah, Joe?"

"Do you ever wish you were a woman?"

"What?" Chandler asks incredulously as he turns his attention from the TV to face his roommate.

"Well, I mean... Just look at them," Joey says, gesturing to the screen.

"Yeah... They're hot. They're TV stars, Joe."

"But the men aren't as hot!"

"Uh... Yeah. They are," Chandler says; it's so obvious that he doesn't even care if he sounds gay.

"Well, it's not just the hotness. Don't you ever wish that you could be that... elegant? And smooth... and soft... Like, yeah, okay, the guys are hot, but the women are, like... Exceptional," Joey remarks in awe.

"Hmm."

"... What?" Joey asks cautiously upon registering Chandler's introspective tone.

Chandler shifts uncomfortably in his recliner. He's not sure how Joey would take what he wants to tell him. "Well... It's just that I've heard these sentiments expressed before... From another, uh... man." A man at the time, at least.

Joey scoffs. "Obviously. Doesn't every man wish he was a woman?"

"Um... No."

Joey snickers as he rolls his eyes. "Yeah, okay. You just don't want to admit it."

"No," Chandler assures emphatically. "No, I'm perfectly happy to be me. Well, maybe not to be me, specifically, but I'm perfectly happy as a man." 

Joey turns his head to face Chandler with a skeptical glare.

"Well, okay, maybe I'm not HAPPY, but I don't think I'd be any happier as a woman," Chandler reasons.

"Whatever," Joey mutters as he shrugs and returns his attention to the screen.

Chandler observes Joey as he watches Baywatch. Maybe this is just like the time Joey said he wished he had breasts... Probably. Yeah, this is just one of Joey's silly musings. After all, it's not like Joey's unhappy as a man. Unless... "Hey, Joe?"

Joey nods in acknowledgement of Chandler addressing him.

"You like being a guy, right?"

Joey shrugs.

"You don't like it?"

Joey sighs. "I don't know, Chandler. I think I'm gonna get ready for bed."

"You sure?" Chandler asks as Joey gets up. "The show's not over yet."

"Well, it's almost over, and I'm pretty tired."

"Alright," Chandler concedes as Joey makes his way to the bathroom. "G'night, man."

That night, Joey lays in bed and tries to sort his thoughts out with Huggsy's help. These thoughts are becoming more prevalent; they've become almost impossible to ignore. "Do you ever wish you were a girl penguin?" he asks quietly. Joey discovers that speaking his thoughts out loud helps him understand them and feel less alone in them. "Because... Well, sometimes I wish that I was. Not a penguin, you know, but... Lately I've been thinking about it more and more. I guess I've actually thought about it for as long as I can remember. There are some things I like about being a guy, but... I dunno, I just feel like I'd be a lot cooler as a chick. Happier, more confident... I know I seem happy and confident, but that's probably just in comparison to Ross and Chandler. You know, Huggsy, I'll admit it: Even though I act like they're my best friends, I prefer the company of Phoebe, Rachel, and Monica. I just feel like I'm more LIKE them, especially Phoebe." Joey stands Huggsy's little plush feet upon his chest and holds the tips of his wings so that he can meet the beads of his eyes. "I think it's time to face it," Joey says solemnly. He allows Huggsy to collapse onto his chest and clutches him tightly as he permits sleep to take him. Tomorrow, he'll book the doctor's appointment.


	2. Chapter 2

Joey is disappointed to discover that he doesn't really feel any different. He was incredibly happy that his doctor's appointment yielded the desired result several weeks ago, but he's been taking his testosterone blockers and injecting himself with estrogen religiously and yet he STILL looks and feels like a man. He doesn't like feeling like a man; it isn't just that he'd rather be a woman. He IS a woman. But... he doesn't feel like a REAL woman; if he saw someone who looked like him, he would assume that person is male. Joey frowns as he undoes his belt and jeans and lets them drop to the bathroom floor. He sits down on the edge of the tub and opens the cupboard under the sink to retrieve his shot, which he keeps in a discreet, nondescript box. His frown relents a little bit as he runs his palm over his smooth, freshly shaved legs. They're still a bit too muscular for his liking, but shaving his body hair every other day has helped Joey feel a bit closer to femininity. Being feminine isn't the same as being female, though... Being feminine isn't enough. Joey carefully locates a suitable area on his thigh and takes a deep breath as he punctures the pale skin. He finally exhales in relief as he withdraws the syringe at the same moment that the bathroom door flies open. Shit! If he'd known Chandler was home, he definitely would have locked it.

"Whoa!" Chandler exclaims as his eyes widen at the sight before him. "Joey, what the hell are you doing? Is that a NEEDLE?"

"Learn to knock!" Joey shrieks as he quickly pulls up his pants and pockets the contents of his hand.

"Learn to lock the door!"

Joey hurriedly fumbles his way past Chandler and rushes into his room, slamming the bedroom door shut behind him.

Chandler stands, perplexed, in the wake of Joey's suspiciously hasty exit. What the hell had he been DOING just now? Feeling a bit panicked, Chandler picks up the phone and calls Ross. He needs to figure this out; he needs to talk to someone.

"Hey, man," Ross greets before he knows whether it's Joey or Chandler calling him from the caller ID.

"Hey. Dude, I just walked into something totally bizarre," Chandler whispers.

"Why are you whispering?"

"So that Joey doesn't hear me!" Chandler whispers harshly in annoyance.

Ross's brow creases in confusion. "What? What's up?"

"Okay. So, I just got home and I wanted to use the bathroom, but when I opened the door... I saw something that was kind of... disturbing."

"... What?" Ross asks with concern.

"I think I saw Joey... shooting up."

"WHAT?"

"I don't know, man! He was sticking a needle in himself and now he's locked himself in his room and I - I'm pretty freaked out, man, if I'm being honest."

"Chandler," Ross says calmly. "I'm sure there's a perfectly logical, perfectly legal explanation. Have you seen how he eats? Maybe he recently found out he's diabetic. Could it have been insulin?"

"Well... I guess." Chandler scratches the back of his neck as he begins to pace around the living room and kitchen. "But then why'd he run away and hide in shame?"

"Maybe because he is ashamed," Ross suggests casually.

Chandler sighs. "Do you think I should talk to him about it?"

"Hmmm... I wouldn't," Ross decides after a moment of deliberation. "Health is kind of personal."

"But what if it IS a drug problem?"

"Well... Keep an eye out for any other signs. I will, too. Let's not tell the others, though. No need to worry them, especially since it might not be anything to worry about."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later, man."

"For sure."

Chandler places the phone back on the receiver and runs his hands through his hair as he continues to pace. Maybe there's no reason to be stressed out. He's just working himself up over nothing. Joey would never throw his life away like that. Chandler feels sweat beginning to bead at his hairline and trickle down his spine. He doesn't need to worry. Joey's fine. Joey's fine. Joey has to be fine. Of course he's fine; he's Joey! Yeah, Joey's - Chandler rushes back into the bathroom as his stomach lurches violently. He makes it just in time for the contents of his stomach to splash into the toilet bowl. He retches several more times. He's fine.


	3. Chapter 3

As the weeks have gone by, Chandler has been keeping a close eye out for any suspicious behaviour from Joey. Everything seems to be okay, though: Joey hasn't suddenly come into nor lost any suspiciously large sums of money, Chandler hasn't seen him injecting again (but he's been careful to knock before entering the bathroom at all times), Joey's moods and sleep patterns have been pretty stable, and he seems, overall, just like his regular self. Except for... something. Chandler can't quite place it. He thinks that maybe Joey's gained a bit of weight. Or has he lost some weight? It's so hard to tell. Chandler glances sidelong at Joey as Bruce Willis kicks ass on the television screen. Chandler's eyes narrow in scrutiny as he observes the softer angles of Joey's face. His lips somehow look fuller, poutier. It looks like he's been growing his hair out, as well. His weight definitely looks differently distributed. His pecs appear to have gotten a bit bigger, but somehow he doesn't really look like he's been working out more. He looks oddly... sexy. Chandler is confused and mildly disturbed when his cock twitches in his pants as he stares at Joey's plump, inviting lips. "Hey, Joey? Don't you think it's about time for a haircut? You're, uh, starting to look a bit like a chick," Chandler teases lightly.

Joey impressively manages to suppress the smile that's yearning to illuminate his face as he secretly beams at Chandler's comment. He's been thinking a lot about how he's going to come out to his friends. Sooner or later, his appearance will give him no choice. He feels a bit ambivalent about the fact that it's looking like it may be sooner. On the one hand, it's exciting, but it's also rather nerve-wracking. They don't really know any other transgender people. Except - 

"Chandler, we got some of your mail again!" Rachel announces as she just lets herself into their apartment as if she lives there.

Chandler and Joey both swivel around in their recliners as the movie continues to play behind them. Chandler is mildly intrigued, but Joey's just annoyed.

"What've ya got?" Chandler inquires. It must be at least kind of important if Rachel brought it over instead of just letting Monica throw it out.

"It's a letter from your dad."

Joey's carefully tweezed eyebrows shoot up as Rachel hands Chandler the sealed envelope.

"Ugh," Chandler groans as he takes the envelope from Rachel but doesn't open it.

"Aren't ya gonna open it?" Joey prompts.

"Why should I?" Chandler scornfully retorts.

"Well, because... He's your dad."

"So? Do you have any idea how often he humiliated me as a kid?"

"Deliberately?"

"Well... No. But do you know how much work I've put into distancing myself from him? People already assume I'm gay half the time; imagine if they knew my dad is a gay drag queen."

"I thought your dad's a transsexual?" Rachel asks with mild confusion.

"Nope. He's a dude. Dude just looks like a lady," Chandler explains with audible annoyance.

"What's the difference between a drag queen and a transsexual, then?" she asks.

"Well, a transsexual has had surgery," Joey explains. ""Trans" means "across," so "transsexual" means that the person has crossed over to the other sex. "Transgender" means that they're the gender across from the one associated with their sex. I don't know exactly what the deal is with your dad, Chandler, but some drag queens are transgender, and some aren't. I think you should open his letter."

Rachel and Chandler both stare at Joey in dumbfounded bemusement.

"What?" Joey challenges. "I'm smart!"

"Since when?" Chandler snickers as he tears open the top of the envelope.

Joey glares at Chandler in annoyance. Since he started asking his doctor questions, since he started doing research on his own... Since always, actually. It's only becoming evident now because there's never been a topic that's interested Joey so much, a topic in which he's ever had such a personal investment. It's exciting, getting to become who he truly is. He just hopes his friends will still love him.

"God, can you believe this?" Chandler disparages as he flicks his nail against the letter he's reading. "He wants to come visit me."

"Yeah?" Joey beams. "That's great!"

"No! No, it isn't!" Chandler fumes, unknowingly denting Joey's secret hope.

"Why not?" Joey asks in a small voice.

"Because! I don't need my fucking effeminate dad coming here and gaying up the place with his - his goddamn gender confusion!" Chandler says abrasively as he gets up and aggressively throws the letter into the trash, completely dashing Joey's secret hope.

"Uh... Okay, well, I'm gonna go now," Rachel says quietly as she opens the door stealthily so as not to break the heavy silence that hangs in the wake of Chandler's tantrum.

Chandler turns around to face Joey as the door clicks shut behind Rachel. Before he has a chance to consciously register the unfamiliar expression on his roommate's face, Joey flees from the chair and retreats into his room, flinging the door closed so hastily that in his weak and rushed effort to close it, it remains ajar. Chandler stands alone in confusion as the sounds of Joey's muffled but unmistakable sobs mingle with the impactful noises of the action movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chandler lays in bed after having turned off the television and having put Die Hard back in its case. He couldn't ignore Joey's crying as he brushed his teeth and got ready for bed, and now, as he lays beneath his covers, although the crying seems to have ceased, Chandler's conscience and curiosity still can't ignore it. He sighs heavily in resignation as he gets out of bed and pads across the carpet to his door. He tentatively knocks on Joey's slightly open door. "Hey," he whispers as he pushes open the door, the hinges squeaking as the wood softly brushes over the carpet. "You awake?"

Joey pushes himself up against his headboard to sit up enough to face Chandler's silhouetted form in his doorway. He allows his redenned, dried out eyes to adjust to the darkness as he watches Chandler calmly approach his bed and sit down upon its edge.

Chandler takes Joey's warm hand in his. It feels softer than he remembers. Then again, they don't hold hands very often. He brushes his thumb over Joey's smooth skin. "Why were you crying?" he asks gently in the intimate darkness.

Joey sniffles as he feels his eyes begin to water again. He snatches Chandler into a desperate embrace. Joey buries his pretty face in the flannel shoulder of Chandler's pyjama shirt as he begins to cry again.

"Hey," Chandler soothes as he rubs Joey's back. "What's wrong? Talk to me, Joey."

Joey sniffles as he wipes his face on his sleeve and meets Chandler's wide eyes, which glisten with lost concern in the darkness. "You'll hate me," he mutters.

"What? Joey, what are you talking about? You know I'd never hate you."

"You'll hate me just like you hate your dad."

"What? My dad? Joey, what -"

"I'm transgender." Joey had initially been excited to disclose this news to Chandler, especially when Chandler remarked that Joey was beginning to look like a chick, but he says it now with a heaviness suited to how one might announce a terminal diagnosis. It's kind of fitting, Joey supposes, for this may in fact be the death of their friendship.

Chandler gasps softly, almost inaudibly, as several things fall into place at once: Joey's altered appearance, Joey injecting himself in the bathroom all those weeks ago... Joey crying tonight. Chandler's heart feels like it's been hit with a sledgehammer when he realizes the mistake he made today. "Oh, fuck, Joey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't really see this coming, but... It kind of actually makes sense, now that I think about it."

"So, do you think I'm, like, some gender-confused freak or something?" Joey asks shamefully as he casts his eyes down to Huggsy. Joey absently holds his bedtime penguin pal's wings.

"No," Chandler murmurs as he caresses Joey's smooth cheek. Chandler swallows the sudden lump in his throat. "Joey, you're - you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met. I'm not just saying that. You're so caring, and friendly, and you're one of the few adults who's maintained their childlike sense of wonder. Your physical appearance can never change that. For what it's worth, though, although you were always a good-looking guy, I've gotta admit that your physical appearance has... improved." Chandler feels himself blush as he admits with an awkward chuckle, "I, uh... I actually got a bit turned on today when I was, uh, noticing how your face has changed."

Joey laughs softly as he internally bursts with euphoria. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Chandler smiles. He can feel his heart hammering in his chest. He wants to taste those enticing lips, but if he thinks about it too much, he'll just fuck everything up and do something stupid. He closes his eyes when Joey glances up at him as he takes the plunge and softly fits his lips to Joey's.

Joey is surprised by Chandler's kiss. Not just by it happening, but by how gentle it is, how careful and genuine. Joey whimpers softly as Chandler's tongue dances gracefully with his, the precariousness of their new exploration reflected in every movement of Chandler's lips and tongue.

Chandler breaks the kiss to kneel upon Joey's bed as he places a hand against his chest to urge him to lie down. He unbuttons Joey's pyjama shirt and caresses... her. Chandler squeezes Joey's modest breasts.

Joey gasps when Chandler pinches her nipples. They're so sensitive. Joey moans as Chandler rubs his thumbs over them, creating an impressive tent in her fly. It isn't long before she can feel herself leaking precome through her fleece pyjama pants. Her body wasn't nearly this sensitive before she began hormone replacement therapy.

Chandler drifts one hand down Joey's body to slip it under her waistband. He teases the head of Joey's cock with his thumb. "You're so wet, baby girl," he leans down to whisper against Joey's ear as he uses Joey's abundant precome to lubricate her shaft as he wraps his fist snugly around its satisfying weight and begins to stroke her.

Joey moans and pants in blissful ecstasy as Chandler gradually quickens his pace. She grips Chandler's sleeves, bunching them near his shoulders as she squeezes her eyes shut. "Uh!" she moans loudly when she finally comes hard all over Chandler's fist. Her thighs quiver as her breasts heave in time with her shallow breaths.

Chandler strips Joey of her stained pants and gets up to toss them into the hamper. "I'll be right back; I'm just gonna wash my hands," he says as he makes his way across Joey's room to the door.

"Sure thing," Joey pants as she watches Chandler leave for the bathroom.

Chandler washes the interestingly clear fluid from his hands and then dries them. It isn't entirely clear, but it definitely looks more like a woman's come than a man's, which Chandler hadn't exactly been expecting. It's a little reassuring to him, though; it's confirmation that the handjob he just gave was totally straight. He's about to walk back into Joey's room when he notices something. He bends down to retrieve his dad's letter from the trashcan. He flattens it out upon the kitchen counter and stares at it for a few seconds. He flicks on the light and looks around the kitchen and living room until he finally finds a notepad. He tears a sheet off and plucks a pen from the counter. His vision blurs with tears as he writes, "Dear Dad,  
I'm sorry. For everything. I would love it if you came to visit me. I think you'll like my roommate. She's such a beautiful person in every way. Like you, now that I can see past the ignorance that blinded me for so long. I was embarrassed by you for so many years when I should have been embarrassed by my own bigotry. I love you.  
Your loving son,  
Chandler."

**Author's Note:**

> Context/ references:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WN9Qzof5yXk&feature=share
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_ysG5aV_fg&feature=share
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nK4ZGXJXvgo&feature=share
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0h-IJKypj1g&feature=share
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kgLcJEJ2qno&feature=share
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1EOcEX9wqk&feature=share


End file.
